


Finding Love In Galar

by Caitlyn03



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn03/pseuds/Caitlyn03
Summary: Belle is a 24-year-old who has been helping Professor Sycamore and Lysandre with their work for a few years when Lysandre decides to surprise Belle with a ticket to the Galar region and suggested for her to move there. Belle agrees and meets Leon, Piers, and Raihan who end up fighting over who gets to be with her. Who will Belle choose, Find Out
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s), Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Moving To Galar/Meeting Piers, Raihan, And Leon

Belle walked to the pokemon research lab to help her best friend Augustine with whatever he needed help with then head to Lysandre's business to help him with errands. Belle walked into the lab and was surprised to see Lysandre there "Was I suppose to help you first today?" Belle askes receiving a chuckle from Lysandre. "No I came to give you something," Lysandre said making Belle raise her eyebrow in suspicion. "Lysandre and I decided to buy you a ticket to the Galar region," Augustine said looking at Belle who's face went from suspicion to surprise in two seconds.

Belle looked between Augustine and Lysandre "You two are joking right?" Belle asked looking at them both "No we aren't, in fact, I brought the ticket with me" Lysandre said giving the envelope to Belle who took it with caution. Belle opened the envelope with caution and took out the ticket that was inside the envelope. Belle stared at the ticket then looked at Lysandre and Augustine "thank you guys so much" Belle said then walked up and gave them both a hug. "Belle there's something else we want you to know," Augustine said looking at Belle "What is it?" Belle asked "We want you to move to the Galar region," Lysandre said nonchalantly.

Belle looked between Lysandre and Augustine in astonishment "Why?" Belle asked, "Belle you need to have a fresh start at life," Augustine said, "What do you mean?" Belle asked knowing the answer all too well. "Belle we appreciate everything you do for us we really do but you need to find someone that's right for you," Augustine said making Belle sigh "So you two still aren't going to let that go are you," Belle said looking between her two best friends.

"Belle you let us date you knowing we might break your heart and it's only fair that we repay you by getting you to move to the Galar region where you could find someone that's right for you," Lysandre said making Belle sigh. "Look I'll move to the Galar region but that doesn't mean I'll find someone there," Belle said as Lysandre and Augustine listened. Belle was about to walk out of the pokemon research lab when Augustine called her name. "Yes Augustine," Belle said turning around to face the two men "I want you to have this egg," Augustine said holding out a pokemon egg too Belle in which she gladly took.

"Do you need help packing?" Lysandre asked "No I should be alright," Belle said while she put the egg in her bag "Well I'll make a few phone calls to see if I could get you an apartment in Wyndon," Lysandre said then walked out of the lab. Belle went home and began packing her belongings into whatever she could fit it in which took her all day to complete. Belle woke up the next morning to someone knocking on her door making her Zoroark growl in annoyance. Belle got up and opened the door to see Augustine and Lysandre standing there with some men and pokemon behind them making Belle confused. 

Belle looked at Lysandre who immediately answered "They are the movers they're going to make sure your stuff gets to your apartment in Wyndon safely" Lysandre said too which Belle nodded and let them into her apartment. Belle was now in the airport waving goodbye to her childhood friends then went to the plane that was taking her to the Galar region. Belle sat down on her designated chair and opened her bag to see a small envelope in her bag. Belle took out and opened it to see that it was her apartment number and where it was and also a small note from Lysandre saying he got you a job at the local cafe. 

Belle slept most of the way to the Galar region to make the time go by faster which thankfully worked, once the plane landed Belle got off and walked out of the airport and towards a taxi who took her to her new apartment. Once at the apartment building, Belle handed the taxi driver some money then walked into the building and towards the receptionist. Belle got her keys from the receptionist and went up to her new apartment which was more like a penthouse. "Trust Lysandre to pull something like this" Belle said as she walked into the penthouse and looked around seeing all her furniture was already here and put into place. 

Belle walked towards her couch and sat down and looked around "I hope you are right about meeting someone here you buffoons or else" Belle said to herself as she looked at the sliding doors leading to a balcony. Belle let out her Zoroark and Charizard so they can take a look around. Belle then went upstairs and put the egg in a safe spot where it stays nice and warm then got to work on unpacking her things. It was already nighttime and Belle had just finished unpacking her stuff and was now hungry so she decided to go out to eat since there was no food in the new apartment too which Belle asked her RotomPhone to remind her to go grocery shopping tomorrow.

Belle walked to the cafe near her apartment and entered the cafe then made her way to a seat and sat down then looked at the menu provided to her by one of the waiters. Belle was looking through her menu when three men walked into the cafe talking rather loudly and sat down near her in which she blocked out there conversation and continued looking through the menu. "That girl looks like she's all by herself," One of the men said "Why is she alone?" the other man said "Why don't we ask her," the one with the cape said too which they agreed. 

The three young men walked up to Belle and sat at her booth "Can I help you?" Belle asked looking up from her menu to meet there eyes. "We just want to sit with you seems like your all alone," the man with black and white hair said "We don't want a girl sitting all by herself," the one with the cape said "Well I'm not alone I've got my pokemon with me," Belle said as she looked at the three men. "Why don't we just sit with you for a while maybe get to know each other," the one with piercing blue eyes said making Belle roll her eyes and go back to looking through the menu. 

"So what's your name?" the black and white-haired man asked "Why should I answer" Belle responded as she finally decided on what to eat "If we tell you our names you gotta tell us yours," the blue-eyed man said "Fine whatever" Belle responded. "I'm Raihan the dragon type gym leader," the blue-eyed man said "I'm Piers the former dark type gym leader now I've made up my own band," the black and white-haired man said "And I'm Leon former champion of the Galar region now I keep myself busy at the battle tower," the cape man said while Belle listened. 

"Now it's your turn what's your name," Piers said "My name is Belle I just moved here from the Kalos region," Belle said as the waiter walked up to them and she ordered her food. Belle sat at her table while the three men looked at her "Did anyone ever teach you that staring is rude'' Belle said as they continued to stare. "Sorry you're just so beautiful we can't get our eyes off of you," Leon said with a cheeky smile "That's bold of you" Belle replied as her food arrived and she thanked the waiter and began eating. Once she finished Belle paid for her meal then left the cafe with Piers, Leon, and Raihan following her like a Growlithe.

"Don't you three have better things to do than follow me?" Belle said as she instinctively grabbed Zoroark and Charizard's Pokeballs "We just want to make sure you get home safely" Raihan said. Belle then stopped and threw out her Pokeballs to reveal her black Charizard and her Zoraork. "I'll get home just fine thank you," Belle said as Charizard and Zoraork stood defensively in front of her while Piers and the other two backed off at the sight of her Charizard while Belle walked towards her apartment with her Charizard and Zoraork behind her in high alert. 


	2. Getting A Job/Another Encounter

Belle woke up early the next morning since she had an interview with the cafe manager from last night's cafe in which she got up and got dressed as Zoroark and Charizard watched there trainer. Belle then returned her pokemon to their Pokeball's then left the apartment and out the front office towards the cafe where she met Piers and the other two men. Belle finished her interview and was happy that she got hired to work at the cafe. She made her way to the nearest convenience store to buy some food and other necessities for her pokemon then went back to her apartment to put away everything she bought. 

Belle was now sitting on her couch watching tv when she got a call from Augustine in which she answered: "Well hello there" Augustine said "Hello to you too Augustine" Belle said while Zoroark and Charizard both showed themselves with a smile. "How has life been in the Galar region," Augustine asked "Good I got a job at the cafe near the apartment" Belle answered. "That's good," Augustine said "I really miss Kalos though," Belle said with a frown "What do you miss about the Kalos region?" Augustine asked "Well for starters I miss my best friends," Belle said too which Augustine frowned. 

"We miss you too Belle," Augustine said while Belle looked down to hide her tears "You two where the only friends I had in Kalos and you two buffoons decided to send me to Galar," Belle said her voice cracking as tears streamed down her face. "Belle please don't cry we sent you to Galar so you could live your dream," Augustine said as Charizard and Zoroark went up to Belle to comfort their trainer. "I have no one here in the Galar region," Belle said as Augustine let a tear fall from his eyes "You could always call us anytime you want Belle," Augustine said as Lysandre walked into the screen. 

Lysandre stared at his best friend once lover with pity "You could always visit Belle I'll be more than happy to buy you a plane ticket to see you" Lysandre said as he watched Belle's pokemon comfort Belle while she cried. Belle stared at her legs not looking at the screen as she let tears stream down her face "Belle please look at us" Lysandre said too which Belle stared up at the screen making both Lysandre and Augustine's heartbreak at the sight of how broken down Belle was "Belle we promise once we are not as busy as we are right now we'll take the first flight to Galar to see you" Lysandre said making Belle smile a little at the thought. 

"Promise," Belle said "We promise," Augustine and Lysandre said in unison "You better you buffoons," Belle said making Lysandre chuckle as a single tear fell from his eyes. "Well we gotta go I've got a lot of work on my hands we'll try to call you later tonight," Lysandre said making Belle nod her head. Lysandre and Augustine hung up leaving Belle all to herself again as she looked at her Charizard and Zoroark "You two are all I have now and that egg too" Belle said staring at the egg she received from Augustine. Belle went back to watching tv while Charizard laid down next to her with his tail by the egg to help it hatch quicker while Zoroark was curled up around Belle as she stroked his hair while watching the show that was playing.

Later on, at night Belle made some poke puffs for her pokemon then made some food for herself and ate dinner with her pokemon then took a shower and waited for Lysandre and Augustine to call her but they never did and Belle fell asleep on her couch. The next morning Belle got ready for a whole day of work at the cafe while her pokemon watched her with curiosity. "All right you two you're going to have to get in your Pokeball's for the day till I get off of work ok," Belle said making her pokemon nod then she returned them to there Pokeball's and left her apartment. Belle walked into her new job and went straight to clock into work then began her shift at the cafe.

Belle was now finishing on cleaning up the last few tables she had to clean then walked to the back of the counter and stood there waiting for her shift to end so she could go home and rest. Belle was standing at the counter when the front door to the cafe opened and in walked Piers, Leon, and Raihan in which Belle sighed lowly so they wouldn't hear. The three men looked straight at Belle while she stood at the counter waiting to see what their reactions were going to be like. "So you work here now?" Raihan asked "Yes" Belle replied as they sat down at the chairs that were in front of the cafe. 

"Well guess we should order then so she won't send out that Charizard of hers," Leon said as Belle internally praised her Charizard for scaring them that night. "Right then I'd like a hot chocolate with extra spice to it," Raihan said as Belle wrote it down "I'll take the same thing he ordered," Leon said as Belle put a number two by Raihan's order. "I'll take a regular hot chocolate," Piers said as Belle wrote down his order "Is there anything else you would like?" Belle asked looking at the three men "How 'bout your number" Piers said as the other two smiled in agreement. 

"That would be a big fat NO," Belle said as she walked back to get there hot Chocolate's ready so they can leave already and let Belle finish her shift in peace. Belle came back with their hot chocolates and gave it to them then went out back again to clean the floor of the cafe. Once Belle walked back to the counter she saw the three men were still there "Would you like your bill" Belle said as she walked up to the men "Not yet we wanna order some food" Leon said smiling cheekily at Belle who took out her notepad again and got their orders. 

Belle then went to get their orders made as she looked at the clock on the wall and sighed _'This is ridiculous'_ Belle said as she grabbed their order from the chef and took it out to them. Once they finished Belle took their plates and gave them there bill in hopes that they would leave so she could clean the floor and then go home. Belle walked back to the counter and saw that they left the money on the counter with a paper wrapped around a few dollar bills. Belle took the cash and put it in the cash register then took the paper and money that was wrapped inside and opened it to see three numbers on it each from Piers, Leon, and Raihan. 

Belle then turned the paper over and saw writing on it _**'Here's a tip from us and also our number hope you call us'**_ the writing said making Belle sigh as she put the tip in her bag not counting the money along with the paper then clocked out. Belle walked home and put her bag on the couch as soon as she got home then let out her Zoroark and Charizard who both stretched out "Sorry guys" Belle said too which Zoroark smiled at Belle who returned the gesture. Belle then went to take a shower leaving her pokemon to care for the egg that Augustine gifted her before she left Kalos.

Belle then made dinner for her and her pokemon to eat while she watched tv waiting for Augustine and Lysandre to call her while she held onto the paper that the three men gave her debating on whether or not to call them. Belle ended up falling asleep on her couch again to which her Zoroark took a blanket and put it over her then laid next to her for extra warmth. The next morning Belle woke up and asked her Rotom Phone if she had any missed calls from Augustine or Lysandre "You've got two missed calls from them and a message" Rotom said as Belle frowned. 

"What does the message say Rotom," Belle asked, "It says _'We called but you didn't answer we figured you'd be asleep so we let you rest_ " Rotom read making Belle smile at their caring nature. Belle got up and looked at the egg to see it move slightly "It moved" Belle said as her Pokemon and Rotom Phone looked at the egg that moved again. "It must be close to hatching," Rotom said "Well I hope it doesn't hatch while I'm at work," Belle said as she went to get dressed for work. Belle put her pokemon in their Pokeball's and left to work leaving the egg where it was for the day in hopes that it wouldn't hatch while she was away at work. 


	3. Meeting Again/A New Pokemon Friend

Belle stood at the counter as the day went by and few people walked into the cafe during the lunch break to get food then left and the cafe went back to usual while Belle kept herself busy by cleaning the floor. "You know you don't have to keep cleaning the floor and tables Belle I'm pretty sure you could see your reflection on the floor and table by now" the chef Dave said making Belle chuckle. "I know it's just I'm so used to working and walking around till nighttime," Belle said as the chef nodded "Well how about you just stand behind the counter we've only got two hours left anyway," Dave said too which Belle nodded.

Belle sat at the chair in the front counter waiting for closing time to come when she heard the door open and the all too familiar voices of Piers, Leon, and Raihan approach the chairs by the counter. Belle looked towards the three men who stared at her "What can I get for you gentlemen tonight" Belle said taking out her notepad. "Same as last night," Raihan said too which Belle wrote down and gave to the chef who looked at her then at them then back at her in which she shrugged her shoulders. Belle walked to the hot chocolate machine and made their hot chocolates then went out to where they were and gave them their drink.

Belle then walked back to the chef to get their food and went back to where they were and gave them their plates "Thanks" Leon said as they began eating their food while Belle went back to her chair and sat down waiting for them to finish their food. Once they finished Belle took their plates and went to the back to wash them but Dave took over the washing in which Belle walked back to the front to see that they were still there. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" Belle asked politely "You never called us last night?" Raihan said as Belle stood there taken aback by there answer. 

Belle looked at the three men and raised an eyebrow "I was tired and I fell asleep" Belle said too which they nodded "Why don't we walk with you back home tonight" Leon suggested. "I'll be alright by myself but thanks for your kindness" Belle said as she looked at the time "Is something wrong, Darlin," Piers said as he looked at Belle who bit her tongue to hold in her words. "We are closing for the night," Belle said too which the three men nodded and paid for there food then left. Belle and Dave both cleaned the cafe and closed for the night "See you, tomorrow Belle" Dave said "See you tomorrow" Belle said as she went her separate way. 

Belle walked back to her apartment and locked the door behind her as she got into her apartment then put her bag on the couch and let out her Pokemon who stretched out while Belle went to take a shower. Once she finished she walked downstairs and made dinner for her and her Pokemon then ate peacefully while Rotom updated her on the latest news in the Kalos region. Belle was now sitting on the couch staring at the piece of paper in her hands wondering if to call or not when the egg she had started moving uncontrollably. 

Belle looked at the egg then at Rotom while her Pokemon stared at the egg with there eyes wide open "Rotom it's hatching" Belle said excitedly "I better film this for professor Sycamore" Rotom said as Belle stared at the egg. The whole room was then engulfed in white light making Belle looked away until the light faded away and Belle was able to look at the Pokemon that hatched. Belle looked into the eyes of a pink Dratini "Hey there Dratini" Belle said looking at Dratini who looked back at her then closed its eyes and rocked back in forth in happiness. 

Belle smiled at the baby Dratini then took out a Love ball that she had "Wanna be my friend Dratini" Belle asked as she put the Love ball closer to Dratini who happily tapped the Love ball and got sucked into the ball. The Love ball shook three times then dinged signaling Belle that she caught the Pokemon then she released Dratini. "I've sent the video to Professor Sycamore," Rotom said in which Belle nodded her head and looked at Dratini as Zoroark and Charizard introduced themselves. "Rotom what gender is Dratini," Belle asked "Dratini is a female Belle," Rotom said making Belle nod her head. 

Belle stared at her pokemon _'So I've got two males and one female'_ Belle thought to herself while looking at Dratini who looked at her and closed her eyes and rocked back and forth in happiness. "Belle you have an incoming call from Augustine," Rotom said "Answer it please," Belle said to which Rotom answered the call. "So it hatched into a Dratini" Augustine said as soon as Belle answered "Yea she's a different color from the original Dratini's," Belle said as Dratini looked at the screen in astonishment. "Which means it's a shiny" Augustine said as Belle nodded in agreement to Augustine's words. 

Belle looked at Augustine who then turned his attention to Belle "So how is living in the Galar region been" Augustine asked "It's ok I guess though I still miss my best friends" Belle said looking at Augustine who chuckled. "I'm sure you've made some friends there," Augustine said "Just one his name is Dave," Belle said, "His" Lysandre said popping up into the screen. "He's just a friend Lysandre he's got a family," Belle said making both Augustine and Lysandre sigh in annoyance. "You two should know already that I don't want a boyfriend," Belle said to them.

"And that's our fault which is why we want you to meet someone in Galar who will change your mind," Lysandre said making Belle sigh as Dratini got on her lap and curled into a ball. "Look what happened in the past is the past," Belle said as Charizard laid next to Belle while Zoroark got the blanket he uses to cover Belle when she falls asleep and gave it to her then laid down by her side. "I know it's the past but still we want to fix what we destroyed," Augustine said making Belle smile a little "I know you do and I appreciate that," Belle said then looked at the time "Well I should go to sleep I've got work tomorrow," Belle said to them. 

"All right good night Belle sleep well," Augustine said "Have a great day tomorrow and if you ever need anything let me know," Lysandre said "I will I promise," Belle said too which they nodded and hung up leaving Belle to her thoughts. Belle looked at the piece of paper that had Piers, Leon, and Raihan's number on it and debated on whether or not to call them. "Why am I even thinking about this I barely know them," Belle said looking at the paper "Maybe you like them" Rotom suggested making Belle stare at the paper "No way Rotom I don't like them," Belle said then put the paper down and went to sleep for the night. 


	4. VIP To Piers' Concert/Taking Advice From An Old Friend

The next day Belle went to work and began her usual day as she cleaned up a little and got everything ready when she heard the door open and didn't even have to look up to know who those voices belonged to as they sat down at there usual spot. "What can I get for you gentlemen today," Belle said grabbing her notepad. "The Charizard Deluxe" Leon said "Make that two" Raihan said as Belle wrote it on her notepad. "I'll do the Exeggcute Omelet," Piers said "And to drink," Belle said, "Our usual," they said as Belle nodded and wrote it down. 

Belle then took the order to Dave who began cooking the food while Belle made their hot chocolates and took it to them "Still haven't called us by the way" Piers said as Belle looked at the three of them. "I fell asleep again" Belle replied then went to get their food and brought it back to them in which they immediately started eating. Once they finished Belle took their plates to the sink then got their bill and took it to them. "Well I gotta go I've got a busy day at the battle tower," Leon said as he paid for his food and left "And I've gotta get to the gym for some battles," Raihan said as he put some money for his half of the bill.

Piers was the only one left as he took out his wallet to pay for his half and add to their tip for Belle when he had an idea and took out a VIP pass he had for his concert tomorrow night. Belle walked out of the kitchen area to see Piers still their "Is there anything else you need sir" Belle said as Piers chuckled. "You can call me Piers Darlin," Piers said while Belle just nodded her head "I've got somethin' for you," Piers said as he handed her the VIP pass to his concert. Belle looked at the pass then at Piers "Are you sure I can have this" Belle asked "Course Darlin' my little sister already has hers" Piers said as Belle nodded. 

Belle looked back at Piers and spoke "You do know I'm new to the Galar region and I have no idea where this place is" Belle said making Piers chuckle "I can show you around Wyndon when you have a day off" Piers said too which Belle nodded. Piers then got up and left leaving Belle with the VIP pass to his concert. Belle put the pass in her pocket and grabbed the mugs that had the hot chocolate in and took it to the sink to wash the mugs. "Belle is that pass for Piers' concert?" Dave asked Belle "Yea it's a VIP pass he gave it to me just now," Belle said taking it out and looking at the pass.

"I don't know if I want to go or not," Belle said as Dave looked at her wide-eyed "You gotta go, Belle, that's a privilege to get VIP passes for one of his concerts," Dave said as Belle raised her eyebrows. "Look promise me you'll go to his concert you won't be disappointed'' Dave said making Belle sigh "Fine I'll go but only because you made me promise," Belle said as Dave smiled. "Trust me, Belle, he's the best singer," Dave said "What does he sing anyway," Belle asked "Rock n roll" Dave answered "I figured" Belle answered "Then why did you ask," Dave said "Just wanted to make sure my suspicions were right" Belle answered as Dave chuckled. 

Belle went through the rest of the day like normal and closed the cafe with Dave then went home to have a relaxing bath and eat some food, once at home she let her Pokemon out and went to take a bath then made food and ate peacefully. Belle was now sitting at the couch with the same paper in her hand along with the VIP pass that Piers had given her this morning. "You should call them," Rotom said "And do what embarrass myself no thank you," Belle said while Rotom chuckled. "What?" Belle asked "You like them," Rotom said "No I don't Rotom and besides I made a deal with myself that I would never fall in love again," Belle said to Rotom. 

Rotom chuckled once again "Belle just because you made a deal with yourself that you wouldn't fall in love again doesn't mean that the deal has to exist," Rotom said to which Belle bit her lip knowing Rotom was right. Belle sighed as she looked at the paper and decided to call her one friend who knew what to do in this type of situation. "Rotom could you call Grimsley," Belle asked "Sure thing Belle," Rotom said while her Pokemon cuddled around her "Hello Belle how is life," Grimsley said once he answered the phone. "It couldn't get any worse than what I'm in right now," Belle said making Grimsley chuckle. 

"What did those buffoons make you do now?" Grimsley asked "They bought me a plane ticket to the Galar region and told me to move here so I can find someone that would be right for me," Belle said making Grimsley nod his head. "Those buffoons can't force something having to do with your emotions on you like that" Grimsley said to his friend. "Finally someone who understands me," Belle said while Grimsley chuckled "Perhaps that is why we became good friends," Grimsley said making Belle smile. "Grimsley I need your advice on something," Belle said in a serious tone making Grimsley go on high alert. 

"What is it Belle," Grimsley asked "I'm having trouble on something," Belle said causing Grimsley to become worried "Trouble you never have trouble figuring something out you are the smartest girl I've met by far," Grimsley said looking at Belle who bit her lip. "It's about these three men," Belle said looking away from the screen and at the objects, she held in her hand "Ah I understand now you are having trouble figuring something out," Grimsley said looking at Belle with sympathy. "I don't know if I should call them or not," Belle said while Grimsley sighed "Belle tell me the whole story from beginning up to now," Grimsley said to his friend. 

Belle told him everything that has happened over the last few days that she's been here "Belle from what you just told me it sounds like you like these three men" Grimsley said making Belle squeeze the piece of paper. Belle's Pokemon looked at Belle with worry along with Grimsley "I don't like them ok they're just customers" Belle snapped surprising her Pokemon, Rotom, and Grimsley. "Oh my," Grimsley said as her Dratini tried to comfort her and both her Zoroark and Charizard calmed her down. "I'm sorry Grimsley," Belle said once she was calmed down "Belle you should call them," Grimsley said as Belle nodded. 

Belle then said goodbye to Grimsley and looked at the crushed paper in her hand _'What has gotten into me'_ Belle thought while she tried to get the paper as neat as possible to be able to see the number and names. Belle told Rotom to put the numbers and names onto her phone and then debated on which one to call first. "Rotom call Piers," Belle said in which he obeyed and called Piers "Who's this" Piers said once he answered then turned to face the camera and saw Belle who waved. "Didn't think you'd ever call?" Piers said "That's harsh," Belle said too which Piers chuckled "Sorry Darlin," Piers said making Belle smile. 

"Big bro who you talkin' to," a girl's voice said then a girl popped into the screen behind Piers "This is Belle the girl I been talkin' bout," Piers said while Belle smiled and waved nervously. "She is beautiful just like you said big bro," the girl said making Belle freeze up as she felt heat rise to her cheeks "MARNIE" Piers yelled as the girl known as Marnie ran out of her brother's room. "Sorry bout' that Belle," Piers said as he turned back to face Belle "It's all right," Belle said as Piers chuckled. "So you off tomorrow," Piers asked "Yea I'm off," Belle said "Well I could show you around Wyndon as I said earlier," Piers said looking at Belle with a smile.

"That would be nice," Belle said "All right then I'll use the flying taxi tomorrow where do you want to meet up at," Piers said "Uhm the cafe seems alright considering it's the only place I know around here," Belle said making Piers chuckle. "Well I'm gonna head to bed I'll see you tomorrow," Belle said, "Night Darlin" Piers said "Goodnight Piers," Belle said as they both hung up. "Guess I should call Leon next," Belle said too which Rotom immediately called his number. "Hello" Leon answered and looked at the screen "Belle you finally called," Leon said with a cheeky smile. 

Belle smiled back "I figured it would be rude not to call," Belle said "Haha yeah that's true," Leon said "Lee who you talkin too," a male voice said then a boy popped up on the screen. "Is that the girl you've been talking about during dinner?" the boy said, "Sure is Hop?" Leon said "Hi I'm Hop Lee's younger brother," Hop said "Nice to meet you, Hop I'm Belle," Belle said with a smile. Hop then left the room leaving Belle and Leon to talk alone "So what are you up too tomorrow" Leon asked "Well Piers said he would show me around Wyndon tomorrow then I have to go to one of his concerts tomorrow night as well" Belle said while Leon nodded. 

Leon then came up with an idea "Mind if I join?" Leon asked "Not at all," Belle said "Awesome well I better get some sleep the battle tower surely takes its toll on me after a while," Leon said with the same cheeky smile. "Alright goodnight Leon," Belle said "Goodnight Belle," Leon said then they hung up "You should call Raihan already as well," Rotom said "Alright but then I'm off to bed," Belle said while Rotom phoned Raihan. "Hey Belle figured you would call," Raihan said, "How did you know?" Belle asked "Leon told me you called him figured you call me next," Raihan said "Ah I see," Belle said as she struggled to stay awake "Why don't you get some sleep," Raihan said "Alright goodnight Raihan," Belle said "Night Belle," Raihan said then they hung up and Belle went to sleep. 


	5. Tour Of Wyndon/Piers' Concert And Heading Back To Kalos

Belle woke up and sat up on her bed to see Dratini sleeping in Zoroark's hair while Charizard slept on the ground with his head near Belle's side of the bed making her chuckle. Belle got up and stretched while her Pokemon woke up and Dratini got out of Zoroark's hair and attempted to stretch but failed and instead rolled over making Belle chuckle. Dratini closed her eyes and swayed back and forth in happiness as Charizard shook his head to wake himself up while Zoroark stretched his body. Belle got dressed and brushed her teeth then returned her Pokemon to their Pokeball's after she made her bed and made them breakfast along with herself. 

Belle then walked out of her apartment and towards where she was supposed to meet Piers and the others while she enjoyed the nice breeze _'I should buy some dresses'_ Belle thought to herself as she rounded a corner and saw all three men waiting by the cafe. Belle walked up to them and smiled "Good morning Belle" Leon said with his signature cheeky smile "Morning Leon" Belle said "So how'd you sleep" Raihan asked "Great" Belle said "We can tell" Piers said making Belle smile. Leon and the others then began there tour of Wyndon while Belle made mental notes on where everything was located in the city. 

Once the tour was done Leon and Raihan both had to leave to there destination making Belle kind of sad but she didn't show it _'Why do I feel this way'_ Belle thought but was cut off by Piers. "Want me to show you where the concert will be at tonight Darlin," Piers said "Of course otherwise I won't be able to make it," Belle said as Zoroark popped out of his Pokeball. Zoroark walked with Belle and Piers to the stadium where his concert will be at "You'll be able to meet my Lil sis tonight as well" Piers said, "Marnie was it?" Belle asked "Sure was," Piers said too which Belle nodded. 

Belle was then left all by herself since Piers had to get everything ready for tonight's concert so Belle decided to go back home and chat with Augustine and Lysandre for a little while before she had to get ready for the concert. Belle was now at home talking to Lysandre and Augustine "So have you met anyone" Lysandre asked "No but I've made some more friends" Belle said smiling. "What are their names," Augustine asked "Leon, Piers, and Raihan," Belle said "Hmm well as long as they don't hurt you I'm alright with them being your friend," Lysandre said while Belle chuckled. 

Belle talked with Lysandre and Augustine for a little while longer until Lysandre said he had some important business to attend and that he'll call back later. Belle was now getting ready for Piers' concert in which she was currently going through her closet and ended up choosing pants and a crop top with a jacket to wear over the shirt. Belle got dressed then hung the VIP pass around her neck and returned her Pokemon to her Pokeball while Rotom went into her bag. Belle was now at the concert looking around when someone tapped her shoulder making her turn around to see Piers' sister.

"Follow me," Marnie said too which Belle obeyed and followed Marnie backstage "My bro wanted to see you before the concert," Marnie said then smiled at her too which Belle returned the gesture. Belle knocked on Piers' door and waited for a response "You gonna stand there lookin pretty" Piers said from behind Belle scaring her as she spun around. Piers chuckled and opened the door for Belle who entered the room and looked around while Piers walked up to the mirror and began putting makeup on his face. "So the staff give you a hard time," Piers asked looking at Belle from the mirror. 

"No your sister found me and lead me back here she said you wanted to see me before the concert," Belle said "That sis of mine Imma have to give her a talkin" Piers said making Belle chuckle. "Well it's almost time for my performance you should go with Marnie she'll lead you to the front row," Piers said in which Belle nodded and walked out to see Marnie already there waiting. Marnie and Belle both went to the front row and stood while waiting for the concert to start. "So where did you come from?" Marnie asked "Moved here from the Kalos region" Belle answered while Marnie nodded and was about to ask another question but the concert started. 

Once the concert was done Belle was led backstage to where Piers was at "My bro is in the dressing room he said to just walk in" Marnie said in which Belle nodded. Belle walked into Piers' dressing room to see he was taking his makeup off "So how'd you like the concert" Piers asked "It was amazing" Belle said making Piers smile "That's good to hear from ya Darlin" Piers said with a smile. Belle was now back home from the concert in which she took out her Pokemon who all went to lay on the couch except Charizard who laid on the floor "Belle you have some missed calls from Professor Sycamore" Rotom said while Belle removed her jacket. 

"Call him back for me Rotom please," Belle said "On it," Rotom said as he dialed Augustine's number and waited for him to answer "Belle how are you doing" Lysandre answered. "Good how's Augustine," Belle asked "He's-uh-seen better days," Lysandre said making Belle raise her eyebrows. "Seen better days?" Belle questioned "Yes way better days," Lysandre said making Belle a little worried "Is he ok what happened?" Belle asked "Uh why don't you pack your bags and I'll buy you a ticket to see him I've already called your job and told them you have a family emergency," Lysandre said in which Belle nodded. 

Belle packed her bags and got everything ready then returned her Pokemon to their Pokeballs and threw on her jacket then went out the door locking it behind her and made her way to the airport. Belle got on the plane and sat down and looked out the window while she worried about Augustine and if he was alright. Belle once again slept most of the way to Kalos while wondering what could have happened to Augustine. Once she arrived at Kalos Belle got off the plane and got her luggage then walked out to see Lysandre's driver waiting for her by the car. 

Belle sat quietly most of the way to the research lab while looking out the window of the car until they arrived at the research lab in which Belle got down and grabbed her bag and luggage. Belle walked up to the lab door and knocked then waited for someone to answer the door. A few minutes later Sophie answered the door "Belle you made it" Sophie said "Is Augustine alright" Belle asked "He's fine in pain but fine" Sophie said as she led Belle up to Augustine's room. Once Belle entered Augustine's room she saw him with a leg cast and a cast on his arm "Augustine what did you do" Belle asked as she walked up to him and looked at his condition.

Augustine looked at Belle and chuckled "Well you know clumsy me" Augustine said making Belle chuckle "Augustine you've always been clumsy but this is over the edge what happened" Belle asked her best friend. Charizard, Zoroark, and Dratini all popped out of there Pokeballs and looked at Augustine with a frown. "Ah, nothing to worry about I just tripped," Augustine said as he looked back at Belle "You need to be more careful Augustine' Belle said as she sat next to him and took a look at his scratched up face. "Well I'm sure you're tired so why don't you rest for the night," Augustine said making Belle roll her eyes. 

Belle looked at the time to see it was only seven "Wow time sure is different in the Galar region" Belle said as Augustine chuckled "Have you had dinner yet" Belle asked Augustine "No Lysandre said he'll bring food" Augustine said as Belle nodded. Belle got up and walked downstairs to the lab area "Still hasn't changed huh" Belle said to Sophie "No Augustine still has it the same" Sophie said looking at Belle who walked around a little more until she was caught off guard by Garchomp who ran up to her and brought her into a tight hug "Garchaomp-can't-breathe" Belle said making Garchomp let go of her in which Belle caught her breathe. 

Belle then petted Garchomp while he closed his eyes and enjoyed Belle's touch "I should head back up to see Augustine" Belle said to Garchomp who nodded and went with Belle to his trainer's room. A few hours later Lysandre arrived with food for all of them to eat "So Belle how has the Galar region been" Augustine asked "Good" Belle said as she ate her food "Any new friends" Lysandre asked "Not really just the same friends I told you about before" Belle said as she finished her food along with Lysandre and Augustine "Well we should all get some rest" Lysandre said too which Augustine and Belle agreed. 


	6. Going Back To The Galar Region

Belle had been helping Augustine recover while also helping Sophie with the Pokemon that live in the lab as well as helping Lysandre run some errands around town which made Belle realize how much she missed the Kalos region. "Belle how about we do some shopping before you head back to the Galar region" Lysandre suggested in which Belle agreed. Belle and Lysandre both went to some malls around Lumiose city along with going to her favorite cafe in the city and mostly spending the day with Lysandre. Once Belle and Lysandre made it back to the research lab it was already night time so Belle and Lysandre had brought Augustine some food. 

Belle was now packing her stuff for tomorrow morning when Augustine called Belle over "What's the matter Augustine" Belle asked once she walked into Augustine's room. Augustine held out a small box for Belle "It's not much but at least it's something" Augustine said in which Belle took then hugged him "Thank you Augustine" Belle said while Augustine returned the hug. "Your welcome" Augustine said then they pulled away from the hug and Belle smile down at her best friend. "I'll miss you," Belle said "So will I Belle," Augustine said then smiled at Belle who smiled back than left back to her room to finish packing. 

Belle was now lying on her bed looking up at the roof while her Pokemon laid around her looking at their trainer with wonder when Rotom popped out of her bag. "You've got an incoming call from Piers," Rotom said too which Belle's heart rate quickened "Answer it," Belle said in which Rotom obeyed and answered the call. "Didn't think you would answer Darlin?" Piers said making Belle chuckle "Well I answered" Belle replied earing a light chuckle from Piers. "Were you about to go to sleep?" Piers asked "Yea I've got a long flight back to Galar tomorrow" Belle replied gaining Piers interest. 

"So you left without tellin' me nothin' Darlin," Piers said while Belle shrugged "Yea I did so what are you gonna do about it," Belle said playfully "Are you challenging me, Darlin," Piers said looking at Belle who had a smile on her face. "What if I am?" Belle asked looking at Piers "Your so bold challenging the former dark type gym leader" Piers said earning a chuckle from Belle. Piers looked at Belle waiting for a reply "Guess we'll have to see whose the best once I get back to Galar" Belle said making Zoroark perk his head up "You challenging me to a battle" Piers asked "Yea I am" Belle said while Zoroark smile and put his head down.

Belle stared at the screen waiting for Piers to answer "Alright then we'll battle in Spikemuth" Piers said in which Belle smiled "Deal but you'll have to take me to Spikemuth" Belle said earning a chuckle from Piers "Course Darlin" Piers said smiling. Belle then yawned and looked at the time "I should go to bed I've got an early flight tomorrow" Belle said "Alright goodnight Darlin" Piers said "Goodnight Piers" Belle said then they both hung up and Belle laid down and fell asleep. The next morning Belle woke up to Rotom's set alarm and got up to get dressed then returned her Pokemon to their Pokeball's and went downstairs to have breakfast. 

Belle sat down across from Lysandre and Augustine and began eating her breakfast after she let out her Pokemon to have their breakfast "So who's Piers?" Augustine asked "He's a friend from Galar" Belle answered as she ate her food. "I see," Lysandre said as he ate his food "What are you two thinking?" Belle asked with a sigh "Maybe he's more than a friend Belle" Augustine said "No he's just a friend" Belle said though for some reason she wanted Piers and herself to be more than friends but shook it off and reminded herself that she didn't need anyone but herself and her Pokemon. 

Once Belle finished breakfast she returned her Pokemon to their Pokeball's and said goodbye to Augustine and Lysandre then left towards the airport. Belle was now on the flight back to Galar in which she had received a message from all three men saying they'll meet her at the airport which made her have Butterfree in her stomach while she bit her lip and smiled. Belle got off the plane and got her suitcase then walked out to see all three men standing outside waiting for her to walk out. "Didn't think you three would actually show?" Belle said gaining their attention.

Leon quickly took her suitcase and carried it while Raihan took the other suitcase that she bought in Kalos which was filled with the new clothes she bought. "Why thank you, such gentlemen, you are," Belle said "No problem my lady," Leon said with his signature cheeky smile as Piers glared at the both of them for a split second then went back to his normal posture once Belle looked his way. "Would you like me to hold your hand, Darlin?" Piers said earning a chuckle from Belle who walked up to him and held his arm then they all made their way back to Belle's apartment to drop the suitcase's off then go from there. 

Once Belle and the other three made it to Belle's apartment she opened the door and let the three of them in "This ain't no apartment it's a penthouse" Leon said looking around earning a chuckle from Belle who turned on the lights. "My friend from Kalos got this for me even though I tell him not to most of the time," Belle said as she sat on the couch. Piers and the other two sat on the couch in front of her while they looked around "You've got some pretty high-cost stuff" Raihan said too which Belle nodded. "My friends from Kalos got me these things no matter how many times I told them not to they still got it for me," Belle said to them. 

Leon looked at Belle who was slightly upset and was trying to hide it "You alright?" Leon asked gaining Piers' and Raihan's attention "Yea I'm fine nothing to worry yourselves over," Belle said but they all could tell she was not fine. "Would you like us to leave?" Raihan said "No please stay," Belle said rather quickly too which they all stared at her "It's like they say three's a company," Belle said smiling then got up "I'll be right back," Belle said then walked upstairs and into her room closing the door behind her then she put her back against the door and slide down until she was sitting on the floor with her hands covering her face. 

Rotom quickly went to her aid along with her Pokemon who all popped out of their Pokeball's and went to Belle's side while Charizard stayed in front of her looking down at his trainer with pity. _'Why do I feel this way'_ Belle thought to herself as she let a tear slip out of her eyes in which Zoroark wiped away. Charizard then lowered his head and caressed her face and Dratini laid on her lap and rubbed her face on Belle's hand. "Belle you alright in their" Piers said with worried tone "I'm fine just give me a few minutes," Belle said, "You sure you're alright?" Leon asked "We could leave if you want," Raihan said as they all stared at the door. 

Belle got up and closed her eyes "Belle?" Piers said then Leon knocked on the door "Belle you ok in their" Leon asked worriedly in which Raihan was about to open the door when it opened to reveal Belle who smiled at them. "I'm fine I promise," Belle said making them raise their eyebrows but they didn't push the subject any further. "Well I've got to go to the battle tower I'll pass by later to check on you, I, promise," Leon said as they walked downstairs. "Yea I gotta get to the gym for some Exhibition match, but I'll pass by later promise," Raihan said "Don't make promises you can't keep," Belle said lowly but they still heard. 

Belle was stopped in her track once she bumped into Leon "Hey now a promise is a promise and I stick to my promise's, in fact, I'll even bring food" Leon said as Belle stared at him with surprise. "I'll bring some dessert as well," Raihan said while Belle stared at them speechless "I'll bring a gift for you," Piers said in which Belle nodded. Leon and Raihan then left leaving Piers and Belle to themselves "I ain't gonna be able to battle today Belle but maybe some other time I gotta rehearse for my next concert" Piers said "When is it" Belle asked "It's in a few days" Piers said, "Do you mind if I go?" Belle asked "Course not Darlin," Piers said making Belle smile. 

Piers then left leaving Belle all by herself too which she frowned as the feeling of loneliness settled in on Belle "You alright" Rotom asked "I'm fine'' Belle said sitting on the couch. "Belle we know you all too well to know that you're not ok," Rotom said as her Pokemon looked at Belle with worry. Belle sighed and looked at her Pokemon "Alright fine I'm not ok" Belle said, "What's wrong?" Rotom asked, "I just feel so lonely when they leave and yet I don't understand why?" Belle said looking at her hands. "You know Grimsley may be able to help," Rotom said in which Belle nodded. 

Rotom then phoned Grimsley who answered immediately "Belle is everything alright," Grimsley asked "Yes, No, I don't even know anymore Grimsley," Belle said making Grimsley frown at the sight of Belle. "What seems to be the issue Belle?" Grimsley asked determined to help his friend too which Belle began to tell him about everything she's been feeling. "Belle I know you don't want to hear this but it seems as though you might be falling in love with these men," Grimsley said "No I can't be," Belle said hugging herself. 

Grimsley sighed "Belle you can't be alone forever yes you have your Pokemon but what you truly desire is to feel loved from another human," Grimsley said staring at his friend. "I already went through enough heartbreak I don't want to go through another heartbreak," Belle said "Belle those two men you dated in the past were not meant for you," Grimsley said as he looked at his friend's broken state. "Perhaps Arceus feels as though you've been through enough and wishes for you to be happy with someone'' Grimsley said as memories began to resurface. 

Belle closed her eyes as tears started to stream down her face once more while remembering what Arceus promised her back when she met him all those years ago. **_'Belle I promise to bring you to someone who will love a cherish you for all eternity the only thing I wish of you in return is to let life flow and whatever happens just let it happen'_** Arceus had told her those words before he disappeared into the night. _'Could this be what Arceus wanted me to do'_ Belle thought as she smiled "Alright Grimsley I guess your right" Belle said looking at Grimsley who smiled "I hope that whoever you choose will bring you nothing but happiness" Grimsley said in which Belle nodded and they both hung up "So I guess I should get ready for tonight" Belle said as she got up from the couch. 


	7. Dinner with Piers, Leon, and Raihan

Belle had been cleaning her house all day to make it nice for when Piers, Leon, and Raihan came over for dinner which was in an hour as said by Leon and the other two in a message. Belle took out two different dresses that she had bought when she was in Kalos and looked at the two dresses "Alright you three which one should I wear?" Belle asked her Pokemon and Rotom. They looked at the two dresses then pointed at the white off the shoulder dress she had "The white one" Rotom said in which Belle nodded and put the other one away then put the white dress on and let her hair loose and walked to the mirror.

Belle stared at herself in the mirror and smile "This dress definitely suites me" Belle said as she twirled around "What do you guys and girl think" Belle asked looking at her Pokemon who all nodded. A few minutes later Belle heard a knock on her door "They actually came" Belle said as she walked downstairs. She made her way towards the door and with one final nod of encouragement from her Pokemon Belle opened the door. Piers, Leon, and Raihan all looked at Belle with wide eyes "So I take it I look good" Belle said with a smile "Good you look amazing" Raihan said while Leon and Piers agreed.

Belle then let them in while her Pokemon laid down on the couch "I see your feelin' better Darlin" Piers said earning a smile from Belle "Yea you didn't look too happy this morning" Raihan said as he put the dessert on the counter. Leon placed the two bags of food on the counter and started taking things out "You looked really upset this morning" Leon said as he placed everything on the counter while Belle took out some plates. "Just had some unwanted memories resurface that's all," Belle said as she handed each person their plate "Well If you ever need us for anything just give us a call," Raihan said in which Belle smiled and nodded. 

Belle sat down at the table with Piers on her right, Leon on her left and Raihan in front of her and they all began eating their food peacefully with little conversation. Once they finished their food Raihan brought the dessert to the table and let Belle have the first serving then they each served themselves and ate their dessert. After dessert was over Belle got up to wash the plates but was gently pushed back down onto the seat "We'll wash the dishes" Piers said as they took the plates to the sink and washed them. Belle then began conversing with Leon, Piers, and Raihan as they talked about what you can do in Galar and told her about the Dynamax phenomenon.

Belle was enjoying the company of the three men but knew it wouldn't last forever once they said that they had a gift for her then they had to go home for the night. Belle stared at the men as they grabbed something from there bag and each pulled out a Pokemon egg and placed each egg carefully on the couch. "What Pokemon is it?" Belle asked them "You got to find out all on your own Darlin," Piers said to which Belle rolled her eyes "Go figure," Belle said making them laugh. Belle was now getting ready to rest for the night since she had to go back to work the next morning. 

Belle woke up the next morning and got ready for work while putting the eggs safely on her bed with some pillows and heating pads to keep the eggs warm throughout the day. Belle then left the apartment and towards her job to start the day, Belle sat at the counter looking at the time in hopes that it would go by faster but unfortunately, it did not. Once it was finally time to leave Belle finished cleaning the tables and helped Dave close the cafe then walked home with her Zoroark walking beside her since he had insisted on doing so to protect her from any danger. 

Once at home, Belle did her usual routine then sat on the couch with the three pokemon eggs at her feet as Charizard used his tail to warm up the eggs so they could hatch quicker. Belle sat at the couch watching a rerun of Leon's exhibition matches when Rotom told her she had an incoming group chat from Leon, Piers, and Raihan "Answer it please" Belle said as she got comfortable. Rotom answered the call "Hey Darlin" Piers said as the other two looked into the camera and smiled "Hey" Belle said waving awkwardly at them. 

Belle stared at the screen while Piers, Leon, and Raihan stared back at Belle "So I see you've got Charizard working" Leon said looking at Charizard's tail. "Charizard likes to warm up the eggs to make them hatch quicker he's been doing that ever since I got my second egg which was Zoroark," Belle said making the three men nod their heads. "That's incredible," Leon said looking at Charizard who opened one of his eyes and looked at him then smiled and closed his eye again. "I think you made a new friend," Belle said looking at Leon "Awesome I love Charizard," Leon said making Belle chuckle. 

Belle then stretched out a little while Zoroark climbed onto the couch behind her and laid down letting Belle lay her back on him "So you got Zoroark as a backrest Darlin" Piers said staring at Zoroark. "Yea he always does this even though I tell him not to," Belle said petting Zoroark who relaxed under his trainer's embrace. "So what else do you do besides lay on the couch and work?" Raihan asked "I usually look at the news on Kalos to see how my region is doing or watch the tv," Belle said "You mean the telly," Leon said "What?" Belle asked confused "We call the tv telly here in Galar," Raihan said while Belle nodded. 

"All the more reason you three are my friends," Belle said with a smile "Right well if there's ever anything you wanna learn 'bout Galar let us now Darlin," Piers said "Of course and thanks," Belle said smiling. Belle talked with Leon, Piers, and Raihan for a little while before saying goodnight and heading off to bed after putting the eggs comfortably on the window bed with Charizard. Belle then got into her pyjamas and went to sleep for the night with Zoroark and Draitini laying around her making her feel safe. The next morning Belle woke up and stretched and was about to get ready for work when Rotom came up to Belle.

Belle looked at Rotom who showed her the message "A day off but I just got back from Kalos like a day or two ago" Belle said looking at the message "Would you like me too-" Rotom was cut off by a knock on her door. Belle got up and walked downstairs not caring how she looked and went to the door then used the peephole to see who was outside. Belle looked through the peephole and saw Leon, Piers, and Raihan standing at the door. "What are they doing here?" Belle questioned as she opened the door to see Leon holding two bags "Mornin' Darlin" Piers said "Morning?" Belle said with a questioning look.

"We decided to take around the Galar region today so you can larn some of our culture" Raihan said "But first we gotta eat breakfast," Leon said holding up the bags. Belle let the three men in and went to get ready for the day while Leon, Piers, and Raihan prepared the table for breakfast. Belle looked at the clothes she had in her closet and decided on a tank top with shorts and put them on then went downstairs. Once Belle walked into the dining/kitchen all eyes were on her "What?" Belle asked looking between the three men "Nothin" Piers said rubbing the back of his head while Leon and Raihan looked away and sat down. 


	8. Touring The Galar Region

Belle finished eating breakfast and got up to clean the dishes but was once again told to sit down by Leon while Piers and Raihan got the plates and they went to wash the dishes. Once the dishes were washed Belle returned her Pokemon to their Pokeball's then made sure the eggs were on her bed with heating pads to keep them warm while she was away for the day. Belle then walked out of her apartment with Leon, Piers, and Raihan and began her exploration of the Galar region with the men. Belle followed her three friends around Galar while they showed her all the malls and other important things are around the Galar region as well as there hometowns. 

Once they finished the tour which was several hours later they decided to eat take out so they went and got some takeout out then went to Belle's apartment and ate their food. "So did you enjoy your tour of Galar?" Leon asked "Yea I enjoyed it thanks for taking me on the tour," Belle said "No problem Darlin," Piers said too which Belle smiled. Belle then let the boys do the dishes since she knew they wouldn't let her do the dishes. After the dishes were done Belle and her friends sat on the couch and talked for a little while before Leon and Raihan left leaving Piers and Belle alone. 

Belle and Piers sat on the couch in silence for a little bit until Piers broke the silence "So you still goin' to my concert tomorrow?" Piers "Of course what time does it start?" Belle asked "Around ten," Piers said making Belle nod. "Is it possible you could be there earlier?" Piers asked looking at Belle "I'll try" Belle said in which Piers nodded. "Why do you want me there early?" Belle asked "Cause you make me feel comfortable and more determined to do a great performance," Piers said making Belle chuckle "Glad someone appreciates my presence," Belle said making Piers crack a smile. 

Piers then left leaving Belle all alone making her feel a little sad "You doing alright" Rotom asked while he wiggled out of Belle's bag but was unable to get out of the bag until Belle helped him out. "Thanks," Rotom said "No problem and no I'm not ok," Belle said looking at her bag that contained her Pokemon. "What's wrong?" Rotom asked while Belle went through her bag retrieving her Pokeballs and releasing her Pokemon. "It's just every time they leave I feel alone and betrayed," Belle said making Rotom frown "Want to contact Grimsley?" Rotom asked hoping Grimsley could make her feel better. 

Belle stared at the tv in thought then made up her mind "Yea please call him" Belle said in which Rotom did as told and contacted Grimsley. "Hello there Belle," Grimsley said once he answered but quickly changed his mood when he saw his friend. "Who hurt you, Belle, shall I go over there and set them teach them a lesson," Grimsley said "No one hurt me, Grimsley I promise," Belle said making Grimsley relax a little but keep an eye on Belle. "Then what is the matter?" Grimsley asked in which Belle sighed and told him everything once again.

Grimsley smiled at Belle who looked at him confused "What?" Belle asked "You seem to have grown an attraction towards them," Grimsley said making Belle bit her lip to hide the smile. "My you really have grown an attraction to them rather quickly," Grimsley said while Belle held her legs with her hands and put her head on her knees. "I guess I have," Belle said smiling "And from what you've told me so far they seem to have an attraction towards you," Grimsley said making Belle smile. "You think so," Belle said "I know so," Grimsley said making Belle even happier at the thought that they liked her as well. 

Belle and Grimsley both talked for a little while longer before Belle had to go to sleep for the night since she had work in the morning and Grimsley had a challenger in the morning as well. Belle then headed off to bed after saying goodnight to each other, Belle laid in bed thinking of what Grimsley had told her until she fell asleep. Belle was now at work doing her usual when Leon, Piers, and Raihan walked into the cafe and sat down at their usual spot in the front of the cafe. "Let me guess your usual" Belle said making them nod and Belle went to get their drinks while Dave made their food.

Belle took their cups of hot chocolate to them and noticed they seemed to be angry with each other since they weren't talking like they usually were which made Belle a little nervous. "You guys ok?" Belle asked as she put their cup of hot chocolate in front of them "We're fine Darlin" Piers said in which both Leon and Raihan glared at him. "Are you sure?" Belle said looking at Leon "We're fine sweety nothing to worry about" Leon said which earned him a glare from Raihan and Piers this time. "Ok well I'm gonna go get your food," Belle said in which they nodded. 

Belle went to the back and got their food then brought it back to them and gave them their plates in which they began eating their food silently not talking to one another which made Belle really worry since they always talked to each other. Belle watched them closely while they ate while wondering what was going on with them. Once they finished eating Belle gave them the bill and they each paid for their own meal then left their separate way. Belle picked up the plates while wondering what was going on with them and decided to ask Piers later after his concert. 

Belle went on for the rest of the day like usual and was able to go home early since there were no more customers which made Belle happy because that meant she could get ready in time for Piers' concert. Belle was now finishing up by putting on her dress then looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "How do I look Rotom?" Belle asked as she posed "You look great" Rotom said then took a picture of her in which she chuckled. Belle then got her Pokemon and put them in the bag and left to where Piers' concert was being held after making sure she had the VIP pass to see him before the concert. 


	9. Confessions And A Friendly Competition

Belle made it to Piers' concert and was able to go backstage with the help of Marnie "He's in there you should see him before his concert starts" Marnie said too which Belle nodded. Belle walked into Piers' dressing room while Piers' finished doing some last preparations. "You made it Darlin," Piers said walking up to Belle and gave her a hug surprising Belle "Yea why wouldn't I?" Belle asked returning the hug as to not be rude. "It's a long story, Darlin," Piers said as he let go of Belle then put his hand on her cheek and gave her a smile. 

Belle then walked to the front of the crowd with Marnie as everyone got ready for tonight's concert "Marnie do you by any chance know what is going on between them three" Belle asked while Piers got on stage. "They are having a competition," Marnie said as Piers started singing "A competition about what?" Belle asked while Piers went through a few songs with no reply from Marnie until Piers was taking a few seconds to catch his breathe and drink some water. "A competition to see who gets to be with you," Marnie said as Piers looked at Belle. 

Piers then took a deep breath and spoke into the microphone "This last song is for someone real special to me that's out in the crowd hope you lot enjoy it" Piers then started singing the song. Belle's eyes were as wide as a Jynx when Piers started singing the song while watching Piers' movements as everyone in the crowd went wild. Some people were even asking each other who the special person could be while Belle stared at Piers as heat rose to her cheeks and tinted them a dark red. Marnie looked over at Belle and chuckled "He worked on that song for the last three days" Marnie said while Belle stared at Piers. 

Belle then looked at Marnie and spoke "Couldn't he at least make it less-uh-you know" Belle said crossing her arms in front of her "It's Piers he writes the songs however he feels" Marnie said making Belle nod her head. Once the performance was done Marnie led a still blushing Belle to Piers' dressing room then left leaving Belle standing outside of Piers' door. Belle then walked up to the door and knocked "Ya know you don't gotta knock Darlin" Piers said too which Belle opened the door. Piers stood at the mirror looking at his reflection while Belle stood by the door staring at Piers. 

Piers then turned around to face Belle "So what do you think," Piers said, "Of what?" Belle asked, "The song Darlin' was it good or no good?" Piers asked "It was good," Belle said making Piers smile. "Piers I need to ask you something," Belle said making Piers nod his head telling her to go on "Why are all three of you fighting over me?" Belle making Piers sigh. "We just want to see you would be the best person for you Darlin," Piers said making Belle chuckle. "Don't you think I should be the judge of that" Belle said making Piers stare at her "Tell you what let's have Leon and Raihan come over and I can set up some rules?" Belle said too which Piers agreed. 

Belle then contacted Leon and Raihan and told them to meet her at her place too which they agreed after seeing Piers standing behind her "Come on Piers let's get moving" Belle said grabbing his hand and practically dragging him out of the dressing room. Once they were all at Belle's apartment Belle went over a friendly competition rule to which they all agreed "And how many days do we have for this competition?" Raihan asked "Let's make it three days," Belle said to them. "All right then I got an idea," Leon said as they all looked at him "Belle will spend the whole day with each of us over the course of these three days then at the end she'll choose who she liked spending time with the most," Leon said in which they all agreed. 

Belle then shooed them out of her apartment since she was tired and wanted to go to sleep so she can have all the energy she needed for whoever she was going to spend the day with tomorrow. Belle went to her room and let out her Pokemon who all laid beside her while Charizard, as usual, went to where the eggs were at and used his tail to warm them up while Belle went to get changed. Once Belle was changed and ready for bed she heard something crack "What was that?" Belle asked while Rotom looked around then another crack was heard "Belle the eggs are hatching" Rotom said as Charizard removed his tail to look at the eggs. 

All the Pokemon and Belle along with Rotom who was recording looked at the eggs as they hatched "What type of Pokemon are they" Belle asked looking at a purple baby Pokemon. "That Pokemon is called Toxel it's an Electric/Poison-type Pokemon that one was from Piers," Rotom said as he recorded its data. "Then there's Dreepy who is a Dragon/Ghost-type Pokemon who was from Leon," Rotom said recording its data. "And finally Duraludon which is a Steel/Dragon-type Pokemon from Raihan," Rotom said as Belle looked at the Pokemon and took out three Pokeball's and put it on front of each Pokemon who all went into the Pokeball's happily. 

Belle then picked up the Pokeball's and let the Pokemon out "Well I guess I got a full team now huh Rotom" Belle said "Yes Belle you have a total of six Pokemon" Rotom said as she petted Duraludon who laid into Belle's touch. Belle then gave some attention to the other Pokemon before going off to bed for the night. "You have a message from Leon, Piers, and Raihan," Rotom said "What does it say," Belle asked "That Leon will be the one you will be hanging out with tomorrow," Rotom said making Belle nod her head. "Alright just say ok and tell them I'm going to sleep," Belle said to which Rotom sent the message then went to sleep himself. 


	10. A Day With Leon

Belle woke up the next morning and got up to make her bed with the help of Zoroark then Belle went to get dressed while her Pokemon waited patiently for Belle outside the bathroom door. Once Belle was done she heard a knock on her door and went to answer the door too which Leon stood on the other side with his signature cheeky smile. "Good morning Leon," Belle said with a smile "Morning Belle how did you sleep," Leon asked as Belle let Leon into her apartment. "I slept good and you," Belle asked looking at Leon "I slept like a Snorlax" Leon said making Belle laugh. 

Belle then helped Leon prepare breakfast and sat down in front of each other "So what are we going to do today?" Belle asked while she took a bit of her food. "Well I was thinking we should just take a hike through the mountains," Leon said making Belle nod "I'll have to change real quick," Belle said as they ate their food "No problem," Leon said as he finished his food. Belle then finished her food and got up to do the dishes but Leon insisted he does the dishes while Belle got changed. Belle had no choice but to accept and went upstairs to get changed into more suitable hiking clothes then grabbed her bag containing her Pokeballs.

Belle then went downstairs to see Leon playing with her Pokemon while they all enjoyed his company as they played with him while Charizard and Zoroark came up from behind and scared Leon making Belle laugh. Belle then returned all of her Pokemon into their Pokeballs and left with Leon to their destination. Leon had been holding Belle's hand through the entire hike claiming that it was just so she wouldn't get lost but Belle knew otherwise and smiled. Leon and Belle had stopped their hike and set up a campsite "We should stay here and wait for nightfall so we could see the stars" Leon said in which Belle agreed. 

Belle and Leon both went out to get firewood while their Pokemon stayed back at camp to make sure nothing got to their food "So is camping popular in Galar?" Belle asked looking at Leon. "Yea a lot of people like to camp out it's a good way to get closer to your Pokemon or in other cases closer to the one you love," Leon said looking at Belle who blushed. Leon then got closer to Belle who backed away from him until her back hit a tree and Leon trapped her between the tree and himself. Belle looked up at Leon who was staring down at Belle and within seconds Belle felt lips touch her own.

Leon lifted her off the ground and Belle instinctively wrapped her legs around Leon as he deepened the kiss while Belle ran her hands through Leon's hair earning a light moan from Leon. Leon then pulled away from Belle letting her catch her breath "That was unexpected" Belle said looking up at Leon who chuckled. Leon then put Belle down and they continued to collect firewood for the fire later on at night. Leon and Belle were now back at camp watching their Pokemon play with one another "I know this isn't exactly fun but I just figured you would want to get out of the city for a little while" Leon said gaining Belle's attention.

Belle looked towards Leon and smiled "Leon this is the most fun I've had in years" Belle said as she grabbed Leon's hand who immediately intertwined their hands together making Belle chuckle. "You know you're the first girl who hasn't made me feel useless," Leon said gaining Belle's attention once again. "What do you mean Leon," Belle asked "Most of the girls I dated back then would say I was useless and that I didn't give them enough attention," Leon said making Belle frown. Belle then made circles with her thumb on Leon's hand gaining a smile from him "Leon you aren't useless" Belle said too which Leon looked her way. 

Leon stared into Belle's eyes for a few seconds before kissing her once more than pulled away "Thanks Belle I really appreciate that" Leon said making Belle smile. "Any way I could help I'll help," Belle said making Leon smile. Leon and Belle then started a conversation on how the Galar region enjoys there camping and how the gym challenge works in the Galar region. "Wow I never knew you had to be endorsed just to go through the gyms," Belle said as Leon stared at Belle's face remembering her features. "How about Kalos how does the whole challenging the gyms work?" Leon asked "Well really you just have to be ten years of age and have your trainer card," Belle said as Leon nodded. 

Belle then explained how you would have to go to the Pokemon research lab and choose your starter Pokemon then go out on a journey with your starter Pokemon. She also explained about the whole collecting gym badges and building a team based on the Pokemon that you choose to start your journey. Leon sat and listened to everything Belle said while staring at her and unconsciously put his hand on her leg making her jump slightly. Belle then stopped talking and looked at Leon "That whole story sounds interesting but I want to know a little about yourself" Leon said making her mouth go dry.

"Uh I don't know if you would want to hear about me it's pretty boring," Belle said hoping he would change his mind "I won't get bored of learning about you Belle you seem really interesting," Leon said too which Belle sighed. Belle then began to tell him about her journey and how she ended up here making Leon's blood boil. "So you're telling me these Augustine and Lysandre, guys pretty much hurt your feelings for the sake of there own," Leon said making Belle nod her head. "I should go teach these guys a lesson," Leon said "Don't Leon they're still my friends," Belle said grabbing Leon's hand to calm him down.

Belle instead added more fuel to the fire "You're still friends with those idiots" Leon said making Belle look down "I didn't want to be alone I was scared of not having anyone in Kalos so we just stayed friends" Belle said making Leon feel pity for Belle. Leon then put his hand on her cheek and caressed her cheek making Belle smile. "You know you're not alone any more Belle no matter who you choose I'll be by your side," Leon said earning another smile from Belle as she leaned into him. Leon wrapped his hands around Belle and pulled her closer to him until she was practically sitting on top of him which made her blush. 

Leon and Belle then got the fire started since it was getting dark and they were getting hungry so Leon decided to cook some food for them both "How about a spicy curry" Leon asked Belle who looked at him and shrugged. Leon then got to cooking the curry while Belle watched him and Charizard work together in keeping the food from burning. Once the food was done Leon served some in a plate and gave it to Belle who took a bite of the curry "Whoa this is delicious" Belle said making Leon smile. Leon then served the other Pokemon before him then he began to eat the curry. 

Once the finished Belle helped Leon clean up then sat next to each other while their Pokemon sat by one another looking at their trainers. Belle and Leon both looked up at the stars while Leon took quick glances at Belle every now and then until their Pokemon decided to push them closer together so both Charizard's walked up to their trainers. They each used their heads to push the two trainers next to each other earning a protest from each trainer. "I think they want us to kiss," Leon said as the Pokemon stared at them too which Leon literally grabbed Belle and put her on top of him then they both kissed. 


	11. A Day With Piers

Belle was now back at her apartment and ready to get some rest from the hike that she went on with Leon today when Rotom told her she had a message from the group. "What does it say," Belle asked tiredly "You'll be hanging out with Piers tomorrow," Rotom said too which Belle nodded and fell asleep. Belle had woken up early the next morning and was already dressed when Piers came by to pick her up to hang out with her for the day. Piers had brought takeout since he wasn't the best cook to which he admitted to Belle making her crack a smile. 

Once Belle and Piers finished eating they decided to walk around Wyndon for the day and look through the stores that were in Wyndon too which Piers didn't really care too much for the clothes since they weren't his style. Belle and Piers both walked through Wyndon in silence until Belle broke the silence "So where is your hometown" Belle asked making Piers stand up straight. "It's in Spikemuth we could take a flying taxi if you want it'll be, quicker," Piers said "Whatever you think is best Piers," Belle said in which Piers nodded and called a flying taxi. 

Once in the outer part of Spikemuth Belle got to have a look at where Piers was living in and frowned "Do you all live here" Belle asked Piers "Yea this is Spikemuth Darlin" Piers said grabbing Belle's hand and intertwining his with hers then led her on a tour. Once Belle got to have a look around Spikemuth she realized how much this place means to all the people that live in Spikemuth. "So I take it this is where you rehearse for your concerts," Belle said "Well we sometimes have concerts right here in Spikemuth but yes this is where I rehearse along with where Marnie holds her gym battles" Piers said making Belle nod her head. 

Piers then led Belle to his shared apartment with Marnie who was sitting on the couch watching some show "Sis what did I tell you about watching this show" Piers said shutting off the tv too which Marnie wined. "It was getting to the good part," Marnie said "Yea but it's also got episodes that aren't for ten-year-olds," Piers said making Marnie sigh. "Belle help me out here," Marnie said as Belle looked at her "Uh what show is it," Belle asked in which Marnie told her the show. "Well-" Belle cut herself off looking between Piers and Marnie wondering what to say until she thought of something. 

"I agree with Piers but if you feel as though you're mature enough to watch the show then it wouldn't hurt to watch it," Belle said "Ha even Belle said it so give me the controller," Marnie said grabbing the controller from Piers and turning the tv back on. Piers rolled his eyes and walked to his room with Belle next to him "Don't make to much noise" Marnie pipped in from the living room. Belle's face went red when she said that while Piers smirked "No promises" Piers yelled back closing the door. "Your no help," Belle said making Piers crack a small smile "Gotta mess with you once in a while Darlin," Piers said earning a light punch on the arm. 

Belle and Piers then sat on Piers' bed and talked for a little while mostly on what happened to Spikemuth and why it looks the way it looks "That's really brave of you Piers" Belle said making him rub the back of his head. "I don't know I mean look at the way Spikemuth looks and plus we don't get many visitors," Piers said making Belle frown. "Piers do you and the rest of your people like Spikemuth?" Belle asked looking at Piers. "Course we do this is our home," Piers said "Then that's all that matters," Belle said putting her hand on Piers'. 

Piers then intertwined his hand with Belle's and looked at Belle "Thanks Belle" Piers said, "For what?" Belle asked "For everything," Piers said moving his face closer to Belle's and was about to kiss her when Marnie came through the door. They both looked at Marnie their faces inches from each other "Sorry to interrupt but I'm gonna go walk around" Marnie said then closed the door. Piers was about to go after Marnie but Belle shook her head "Let her have some independence" Belle said making Piers sigh. Piers did not waste any time focusing back on what he was doing and kissed Belle who almost immediately returned the kiss. 

Piers then broke away from the kiss only to make Belle lay down with her head on the pillow while Piers climbed on top of her and continued kissing Belle. Belle wrapped her hands around Piers' neck while he deepened the kiss as one hand was on her waist and the other flat on the bed supporting his weight. Piers then pulled away from the kiss and laid on Belle while she caught her breath and kept her hand on Piers who kept his hand on her waist. "You know that was the best kiss I've ever had," Piers said making Belle chuckle "Why is that?" Belle asked "Cause it was with the one person I've ever loved," Piers said gaining Belle's interest. 

Belle looked down at Piers who looked up at Belle "Wait that was your first kiss?" Belle asked too which Piers nodded a yes in return "I never kissed anyone except you" Piers said while Belle smiled. Belle and Piers spent the rest of the day talking about each other in which Belle had told Piers everything that had happened with her previous dates making him angry. Belle had reassured Piers that it was alright and that what happened in the past is the past which seemed to calm Piers a little as he kept his hand on her waist. Piers had decided he wanted to get some takeout but Belle refused and said that she would cook for him which made him nervous. 

Belle went to the kitchen with Piers and he took out some food in which Belle began to cook while Piers stayed in the kitchen with her watching her cook. Once the food was ready she served a plate for Piers and herself and left some food for Marnie knowing she'll thank her later. Belle and Piers ate their food too which Piers loved Belle's cooking and said that she needed to cook more often "So I take it my food is better than takeout" Belle said watching Piers clean the dishes "Hell yeah it is" Piers said making Belle chuckle. 


	12. A Day With Raihan

Belle was now at home getting ready for bed when Rotom told her she had a message from Raihan too which Belle asked Rotom to read "It says goodnight Belle can't wait to see you tomorrow" Rotom read "You know what to do Rotom" Belle said as she laid down. Rotom sent a message to Raihan and then went to sleep himself to get ready for tomorrow while all of Belle's Pokemon did the same since they were tired. The next morning Belle woke up and did her usual then walked downstairs just as a knock came from her door. 

Belle opened the door to see Raihan standing there "Good morning princess" Raihan said making Belle smile instantly "Good morning Raihan" Belle said as she let him in the apartment. "So what are we gonna do today," Belle said walking to the kitchen to get breakfast but Raihan stopped her "We'll get breakfast at the cafe in Hammerlocke," Raihan said making Belle nod her head. Belle and Raihan both made their way outside and Raihan called a flying taxi to get us to Hammerlocke. Once in Hammerlocke Belle and Raihan made their way to the cafe Raihan was talking about and got seated at one of the booths. 

Raihan and Belle both conversed throughout breakfast about what they liked and what their Pokemon journey was like for them until they finished their breakfast. After breakfast, Raihan showed Belle his gym stadium then walked around Hammerlocke looking at all the architect that was built to be Hammerlocke. "This place itself is ancient history," Belle said looking at the massive stadium and the buildings that were built as watchtowers of the stadium. "Sure is," Raihan said as Belle looked at the Haxorus head statues built around Hammerlocke "Well I can tell they like dragon-type Pokemon," Belle said looking at the statue. 

Belle then let Raihan lead her to the vault that contained historical tapestry of the old Galarian kings "So I take it no one is allowed in here" Belle said "Yea only people allowed in here are Sonia the professor, a gym challenger, and me" Raihan said pointing to himself. Raihan then led Belle to his house to spend the day since he didn't want to take her to the wild area in case they run into a Dynamaxed Pokemon. Raihan let Belle into his house which had all sorts of posters of Dragon-type Pokemon "So I take I you love Dragon-type Pokemon huh" Belle said looking around "Sure do" Raihan said putting his hands behind his head. 

Raihan then led Belle to his living room where he made her sit down then he sat next to her "So what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Belle said "Well I figured you would be tired so we could just hang out for the day here," Raihan said with a smile. "Seems fair enough," Belle said laying into Raihan who put his arm over her and laid his hand on her waist as they both stayed in each other's embrace for a bit. Belle then asked Raihan to talk a little bit about himself which he gladly agreed to and began talking about everything he went through as a kid all the way up to where he is now. 

Belle then told him about herself and everything she's gone through which in turn led to him wanting to battle the two men she told him about and what they did to her "It's in the past Raihan don't worry about it" Belle said as told him. Belle then wrapped one of her hands around his waist as he laid back into the couch "Alright but only because you said so" Raihan said making Belle chuckle. Belle and Raihan then went back to their comfortable silence as they enjoyed each other's company too which Belle had even fallen asleep on Raihan in which he dared not to move or wake Belle from her sleep but instead watched her sleep. 

Once Belle woke up she noticed she had fallen asleep on Raihan "I'm so sorry Raihan" Belle said earning a confused look from Raihan "For what?" Raihan asked "Falling asleep on you," Belle said making Raihan laugh. "It's alright Belle I didn't mind besides you looked like you needed a good sleep anyway," Raihan said making Belle smile. Belle then laid her head back onto Raihan's chest but Raihan put his hand under Belle's chin and lifted her head up to meet his then he planted a soft kiss to her lips. It took Belle a second to realize what was going on before she returned the kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck. 

Belle climbed on top of Raihan while he put both of his hands on her waist to steady her as he deepened the kiss while Belle ran her hands through his hair. After a few minutes, they pulled away from each other to catch their breaths while Raihan still held her waist firmly making sure she doesn't fall. Belle then got off of Raihan and sat back on the couch next to him while they caught their breaths not saying anything knowing there wasn't much to say since the kiss told most of what they were thinking. Belle then looked at Raihan once she caught her breath and gave a small smile. 

Raihan returned the smile then pulled her in for a hug too which Belle gladly accepted then they sat on the couch watching tv as they made small talk here and there. Raihan was now about to cook dinner when Belle asked if they could go to the cafe for dinner "Ha I told you it was the best cafe in Hammerlocke" Raihan said grabbing his wallet and Pokemon. Belle then grabbed her bag that contained her Pokemon and Rotom and left out the door with Raihan and towards the cafe. Once at the cafe, Raihan took out the chair for Belle to sit then took a seat himself as the waiter came and gave them their menus. 

Belle looked through her menu and decided on something while Raihan did the same then the waiter came up and got their order and took the menu then left to the back to get their order in and grab their drinks. Raihan and Belle both talked throughout the waiting time then once their food arrived they ate their meal and got their bill too which Raihan paid. Belle and Raihan both walked out of the cafe and into the night sky "I should go home" Belle said facing Raihan "I'll go with you" Raihan said in which Belle nodded her head and Raihan called for a flying taxi. 


	13. Cutting All Ties With Lysandre And Augustine/Who Too Choose

Belle was now back at home and laying on her bed getting ready to go to sleep while her Pokemon laid around her when Rotom said that she had a message from the group chat. "What did they say," Belle asked Rotom, "They said to have a goodnight sleep and that they'll see you when it comes time for you to choose which one of them to be with," Rotom said making Belle nod. "Tell them goodnight, I'll see you when the time comes to choose," Belle said in which Rotom obeyed and sent the message through the group chat then went to bed along with Belle. 

Belle woke up the next morning and did her usual then made breakfast while thinking about who to choose as she finished making breakfast and served her Pokemon then herself. After breakfast, Belle sat on the couch and stared at the black screen of the tv when Belle received an incoming call from Augustine and Lysandre "Answer it" Belle said too which Rotom answered the call. "Good morning," Belle said happily to the two men "Good morning Belle," Lysandre said while Augustine smiled. "So why did you guys call?" Belle asked looking at the screen in which Lysandre and Augustine sighed. 

Lysandre then spoke up "Belle we longer want to be friends with you" Belle said making her go silent while her Zoroark sneered at the screen and Charizard gave a threatening growl. "Why?" Belle asked as she held in the tears that threaten to fall "Belle we feel as though we are holding you back from something so perhaps if we cut all ties you can move forward" Lysandre said with his head down. Belle closed her eyes and sighed "Alright if that is what you want to do then that is what we'll do" Belle said in which Lysandre and Augustine nodded then said their final goodbyes to each other and hung up the call. 

Belle looked at her lap and got her emotions under control _'Remember what Arceus said'_ Belle thought as she looked up and saw her Pokemon looking at her with worry "I'm alright nothing to worry about" Belle said with a smile. Belle was now back to thinking of who to choose while looking at the tv screen that had a romance movie playing. Belle sighed and rubbed her eyes not sure of what else to do or who to choose _'I need your help Arceus'_ Belle thought while she got up and went to the kitchen to make lunch. Belle then fed her Pokemon and herself and washed the dishes then went back to the couch and too what she was doing. 

Belle had no idea who to choose and it was already night time "Great this is not gonna end well" Belle said as she put the empty plate of food on the coffee table. Belle rubbed her eyes with annoyance "Seems your quite busy in your thoughts" an all too familiar voice said making her look at the balcony doors to see Arceus. Belle got up and went to him giving him a hug "Seems I have been missed" Arceus said as he put his head on Belle's shoulder. "Of course you have," Belle said pulling away from the hug took look at Arceus in the eyes while he looked at Belle up and down. 

Arceus then spoke "My you have grown into quite the lady," Arceus said making Belle smile "Guess I have" Belle replied making Arceus chuckle. "So you needed help with something," Arceus asked looking at Belle who explained her situation "I see well the only advice I would give to you is to follow your heart," Arceus said looking at Belle in the eyes. "Follow my heart" Belle repeated looking down at the floor "Yes only then will you truly be happy," Arceus said in which Belle nodded. "I understand Arceus and thank you," Belle said "Anything for an old friend," Arceus said as he flew off of Belle's balcony and flew off into the night. 

Belle then sat back down on the couch and thought over Arceus' words "Follow my heart" Belle said looking at her hands "Follow my heart" Belle repeated while her Pokemon looked at Belle with curiosity. Belle then smiled and got up looking at her Pokemon who stared back at their trainer with wonder. Belle paced around the room as her Pokemon continued to stare at her with curiosity as too what she was doing. Belle then stopped pacing and looked at her Pokemon and smiled while they tilted their head in confusion "Belle you ok" Rotom asked "I know who I want to choose" Belle said making Rotom and the others yip with happiness. 


	14. Choosing Leon

Belle was awake early the next morning ready to choose the one while she made breakfast for her Pokemon and herself then sat on the couch and watched some tv for a little while until she heard a knock on her door. Belle got up and walked to the door then opened it to see all three men standing outside her door too which she let in and they all sat on the couch. Belle then sat in front of them and looked at all three of them. "Belle whoever you choose just know that whoever the other two are that don't get picked will still be your friends," Raihan said in which they all agreed. 

Belle nodded and spoke up "I choose Leon," Belle said in which Piers and Raihan nodded accepting their defeat while Leon sat there with the same big cheeky smile Belle fell in love with since she met him and began hanging out with Leon. Raihan and Piers had left the apartment leaving the two new couple to themselves as they cuddled on the couch. "What do you reckon our life will be like three years from now," Leon asked looking at Belle "With kids of our own and happily married," Belle said making Leon nod. Leon and Belle cuddled on the couch for the rest of the day until it got dark and Leon had to go home. 

_**5 years later** _

Belle was in the kitchen making dinner while holding their two-year-old daughter as their two sons played in the living room until they heard the door open which made Belle smile when the two boys ran to their father. Leon walked into the kitchen to see Belle struggling in which he immediately went to help his wife with dinner "Thank you Leon" Belle said tiredly. Leon looked at his tired wife and frowned "You need sleep" Leon said as he finished dinner and grabbed some plates for all of them. "It's kind of difficult to sleep when I'm watching over two five-year-olds and a two-year-old Lee" Belle said with a chuckle. 

Leon then put the food on the table and called the boys to eat while he put their daughter in her high chair to eat as Belle sat down and began eating her food. Once everyone was done Leon grabbed the dishes and washed them then took their daughter up to get a bath while the two boys sat with their mother on the couch. Leon then called the boys up to take a shower and get ready for bed since they had trainer's school tomorrow. 

Once Leon put the boys to bed he tended to his daughter and put her to sleep then went downstairs to see Belle fast asleep on the couch while Zoroark picked up the boy's toys and put them away. "Thanks, Zoroark," Leon said too which Zoroark nodded then looked at his trainer "When did she wake up this morning," Leon asked Rotom. "Same time as every other morning," Rotom said making Leon sigh "Good thing I have off tomorrow," Leon said as he walked up to his wife. Leon carried Belle to the room and laid her down on the bed covering her then went to shower and went to bed himself thanking Arceus for Belle and his family. 


	15. Choosing Piers

Belle was awake early the next morning ready to choose the one while she made breakfast for her Pokemon and herself then sat on the couch and watched some tv for a little while until she heard a knock on her door. Belle got up and walked to the door then opened it to see all three men standing outside her door too which she let in and they all sat on the couch. Belle then sat in front of them and looked at all three of them. "Belle whoever you choose just know that whoever the other two are that don't get picked will still be your friends," Raihan said in which they all agreed. 

Belle then nodded and spoke up "I choose Piers," Belle said in which the other two nodded and left leaving Belle and Piers alone for the day. Piers and Belle both laid on the couch cuddling while they talked about Piers' upcoming concerts and what Piers wanted to do to show his fans who Belle was since they were extremely curious and wanted to know who that song he sang a while back was directed too. Belle and Piers both came up with an idea for that and decided to practice the idea for the upcoming concert that was in three days. 

_**7 years later** _

Belle was holding their one-year-old daughter while their seven-year-old boy was with Piers catching his first Pokemon too which they both had a difficult time convincing Belle he was ready to have his first Pokemon but eventually succeed. Belle made their lunch while their daughter was calmly watching her mother make lunch. Belle then heard the front door open and footsteps walk towards the kitchen. Belle turned around to see Marnie standing behind her "Hey" Belle said as her daughter extended her hands out to Marnie. "Seems someone likes you," Belle said as Marnie took her from Belle and carried her while Belle finished up lunch. 

Marnie and Belle both had lunch while having small talks here and there then Belle washed the dishes while Marnie played with Belle's and Piers' daughter. A few hours later Piers and their son walked into the apartment in which Belle put her finger on her lip telling them not to be too loud. "You should show your mom what Pokemon you got," Piers said sitting down next to Belle "Ok," their son said and he released a Galarian Zigzagoon. Belle smiled at her son while she watched him play with his new partner Pokemon. 

Belle was now making dinner while Piers played with their daughter and their son was in his room playing with his Zigzagoon until dinner was ready. Once dinner was ready Belle called everyone to eat in which they all came and grabbed their plate of food and sat down at the table to eat. After dinner Piers washed the dishes while Belle went to give their daughter a bath and told their son to take a shower as well since he needed to go to sleep early. Once Belle and Piers put their kids to bed they sat in the living room watching tv while Piers showered Belle with kisses and lots of affection. 


	16. Choosing Raihan

Belle was awake early the next morning ready to choose the one while she made breakfast for her Pokemon and herself then sat on the couch and watched some tv for a little while until she heard a knock on her door. Belle got up and walked to the door then opened it to see all three men standing outside her door too which she let in and they all sat on the couch. Belle then sat in front of them and looked at all three of them. "Belle whoever you choose just know that whoever the other two are that don't get picked will still be your friends," Raihan said in which they all agreed. 

Belle then nodded and took a deep breath then looked at the three men "I choose Raihan" Belle said in which the other two nodded their heads and left leaving Belle and Raihan alone. Belle and Raihan were laying on the couch as Belle had her head on his chest and Raihan had his hand on her waist while they talked about nothing in particular. Raihan and Belle both stared into each other's eyes and smiled then kissed. Belle then went to the kitchen to grab a snack for both of them as Raihan turned on the tv and they both watched a movie together. 

_**3 years later** _

Belle watched her one son as he played with Dreepy on the floor and went to get up making Belle's eyes go wide "Raihan he's gonna walk" Belle said to which Raihan was in the room in less than two seconds watching his son walk towards his Duraludon. Once he got to Duraludon he fell back into a sitting position on the floor and played with Duraludon. Belle chuckled at the two of them as they played or well at least Duraludon tried to play with the little boy but was too tall for him. Belle then went into the kitchen to start dinner while Raihan went to play with his son.

Raihan and his son both played together as Belle made dinner for the three of them along with their Pokemon who were all taking care of Raihan and Belle's son. Once she finished dinner Belle called everyone to eat in which they all came into the kitchen to eat dinner as Belle placed Raihan's food on the table while he held onto their son "Thanks hon" Raihan said "No problem" Belle said as she stared at Raihan and their son and smiled. Belle then ate her food in silence along with everyone else and once they were done Belle and Raihan washed the dishes while their Pokemon watched their son. 

Once the dishes were done, Belle went to shower their son but Raihan instead that he do it since Belle has been doing everything alone all day long. Belle was sitting on the couch waiting for Raihan to come downstairs with their son while she watched tv and relaxed from the long day. Belle and Raihan both put their son to sleep then went downstairs and laid on the couch together and watched some more tv. Belle was now tired and was falling asleep on Raihan so he decided to shut the tv off and carried Belle upstairs into their bedroom and laid her down putting the covers over her then laying down himself and falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I hope you enjoyed this story I will be making another one on Piers alone I hope you all read the next story and thanks for reading this one Enjoy your day, evening, or night


End file.
